


reunion

by mission_possible



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: (kind of), F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mission_possible/pseuds/mission_possible
Summary: Kang Seulgi doesn't know how she ended up sleeping with the girl she's been in love with since she was thirteen, but she doesn't really care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is...but if you like it let me know :)

Seulgi remembers staring up at this exact motel ceiling about ten years ago, when she was still in high school and losing her virginity to some boy on prom night. He was rough and clunky, fumbling his way through what he had only experienced through watching porn.

Seulgi didn’t come, and she attempted to erase every memory associated with that night from her brain.

But now she was back––she didn’t know if it was the same bed––but the ceilings all look the same now, really.

It wasn’t the same boy on top of her, thank god.

It was the first (and only) person she had ever fallen in love with.

Joohyun.

Joohyun and her quiet moans. Joohyun and her soft skin pressing against Seulgi’s warm body. Her teeth sinking into the crook of Seulgi’s neck, causing pleasure, and pain, and pure ecstasy. Joohyun and her curling fingers and her hot mouth and her inability to ever escape Seulgi’s mind from when they were in high school. Seulgi was having sex with Joohyun.

Seulgi isn’t eighteen anymore––she’s twenty seven. She knows what she wants, and she knows what she needs. Joohyun seems to know too, by the way she makes Seulgi’s head spin and body go numb.

It’s funny how things ended up, really.

Tonight was their ten year high school reunion. It was supposed to be catching up and reminiscing with cheap alcohol and rejuvenated embarrassment. It was supposed to be laughing at stupid memories and cringing when seeing the guy every girl swooned for in school was now balding and fat. It was supposed to be awkward but kind of nice, getting to see everyone you grew up with again. But when Joohyun showed up in that tight black dress, looking so beautiful and so sophisticated, just oozing elegance, it all came flooding back to Seulgi like it was their freshmen year. Like it was the first day Seulgi saw Joohyun in her school uniform, looking so prim-and-proper, and Seulgi had just realized she liked girls––well, Joohyun, specifically.

She had never done anything about it, though. Coming to terms with her sexuality wasn’t finally acted upon until college when she had her first hookup with a girl, who she couldn’t even remember the face of but all she thought about when sleeping with her was Joohyun.

She always wondered if Joohyun felt the same way about her. Seulgi wasn’t oblivious to their not-so-subtle staring matches during lunch all the way across the room, or the way Joohyun would somehow always find her gaze, _especially_ when she was kissing her boyfriend of the time. Seulgi noticed how Joohyun would bite her lip and seductively lower her gaze whenever Seulgi glanced at her, but neither of them were ever brave enough to do anything about it.

Seulgi didn’t even know if Joohyun was gay; she didn’t know if Joohyun was allowed to be.

So nothing ever happened. The stares and the tension remained throughout all four years of their high school years, and then they graduated, without saying goodbye, without ever speaking at all, really. The amount of conversations Seulgi had with Joohyun could fit on one hand, and they were all limited to topics of schoolwork.

Joohyun went off to some prestigious college, and Seulgi didn’t. Joohyun was destined to be perfect, and Seulgi didn’t fit that image.

Seulgi went to a less prestigious school, and became an artist. Her professors always commended her passion—her ability to transform her emotions into tangible art—and she knew it was because of Joohyun. She thought of Joohyun whenever she saw something beautiful, be it a person on campus or a flower in the dirt. Joohyun was her muse. Her muse never left Seulgi’s mind after high school, leaving the younger girl with regret and countless “what if’s”.

It was almost an obsession. Seulgi wondered if it was healthy how much she thought about Joohyun. How her mind always wandered to the soft, pink lips, the silky, dark hair, and the smoldering, expressionless gaze that left its victims in a state of confusion, attraction, and fear.

Seulgi’s thoughts kept her awake most nights.

Joohyun’s ragged breaths were all that filled the room now, besides from the white noise of the cheap A/C. She arched her body into Seulgi, who’s nails were raking down Joohyun’s smooth back. Seulgi still couldn’t process what was actually happening right now. One minute she was nervously stepping into the familiar high school doors, the next she saw Joohyun––they hadn’t kept any sort of contact, but Seulgi had frequently scoured Facebook on her restless nights, gathering some sort of mental image of the girl who she had fallen in love with in high school. Joohyun’s facebook photos always looked tired. She smiled, of course, and looked beautiful as ever, but there was always this light missing from her eyes, the light that Seulgi remembered so fondly from her youth, the light that drew her in and kept her under. She wondered if Joohyun was happy.

_Was Seulgi?_

But when she met Joohyun’s gaze at the reunion, this older, more refined version of the beautiful girl––woman––everything stopped. She blacked out really, and the alcohol continued to flow.

Joohyun’s hand was soft as it held Seulgi’s against the scratchy, cheap, motel bedsheets. Their fingers intertwined, sending loud signals to Seulgi’s brain that this was way more than a hookup. This was a cataclysm four years in the making. This was Seulgi coming to terms with her attraction to women—finally acknowledging the girl that made her realize she was gay. It was an explosion of the culmination of their shared, silent communication and ignored tension that refused to bubble over in the four years they shared. Until now.

_“Seulgi,”_ Joohyun breathed out softly, her warm breath ticking the girl’s skin, spoken as if it was never spoken before, spoken like it was never allowed to be spoken before. In high school, Joohyun had an image to uphold, constantly under the eyes of her peers. Her father was some sort of business man, so that meant she always had to carry herself with poise and elegance, never allowed to appear human, really. The glances she spared Seulgi were often quick and averted, like she was forbidden to look at the girl. Like her social status in society and school disallowed her contact with people like Seulgi. That just intrigued her more, and soon Joohyun found herself unable to _not_ stare at Seulgi. Her friends noticed––her boyfriend especially––always wondering why she gave _that girl_ so much mind. Joohyun had no answer, except for the fact that Seulgi was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

She still beats herself up for never acting upon it, because with her status so high above Seulgi’s, she was the only one of the two who could.

Seulgi didn’t know what changed, and frankly, she didn’t care. Maybe Joohyun was in the middle of a crisis, or a rebellious streak. Maybe she “found herself” in college, or maybe she was just really drunk.

Seulgi knew which one she was.

Joohyun began to place downright _filthy_ kisses on Seulgi’s neck, biting harder than playful, with her hot tongue tracing every crevice. Her movements were rushed, like she was running out of time and was determined to see this through. Like if she paused, just for a second, to think about what was happening, she’d stop immediately and cower like always. Seulgi often thinks about what it would have been like if her and Joohyun dated in high school. Not even dated, maybe even just admitted their attraction towards each other. She wonders if Joohyun would have kissed her. She wonders if they would be together, if they were soulmates or something, or if it would’ve ended like all of Joohyun’s relationships––her partner never good enough, not perfect enough to deserve her. It was funny how Joohyun was always the one broken up with, not the other way around. Like her boyfriends all knew that being with someone as beautiful and successful as Joohyun, it wasn’t going to last, so they dropped out early instead of wasting time.

Seulgi knows if they ever dated they would’ve ended like all the rest.

But these thoughts simmer in the back of her mind as Joohyun pulls her closer and closer towards the edge. It’s a culmination of everything that finally pushes her over––Joohyun’s exploratory tongue and skilled fingers, her pants and whimpers, combined with all of the raw, built-up tension throughout high school that was never released. Every stare, every lip bite, and every touch in passing all hammered through Seulgi’s mind, and she finally came undone.

Joohyun collapses beside her, and although Seulgi’s brain is on fire with what she can’t even comprehend, her body goes on auto-pilot and when her tongue comes in contact with Joohyun’s core. It’s sweet, just like Seulgi would have expected from a girl like Joohyun, and its not long before she’s bucking her hips, gripping Seulgi’s hair, and shouting expletives as she comes undone too.

They lay together silently and separately, both staring at the same, white ceiling.

It’s closure, really. A grand finale.

Their attraction was finally brought to fruition, and now its over. It’s the part where Seulgi can finally let go of the beautiful woman who stole her heart and actually be present in her other romantic endeavors. She can now be emotionally available, not subconsciously finding ways to compare her partners to Joohyun. It’s also the part where Joohyun can stop denying that she isn’t attracted to girls, where she can finally say she slept with a woman, and it was eons better than any experience she had with a man. (Maybe she was just biased because it was Seulgi).

_“Finally.”_ Seulgi says quietly, smiling at Joohyun’s breathy laugh. They don’t say anything else. There isn’t really much else to say. Joohyun hands Seulgi her bra and Seulgi hands Joohyun her underwear and they both silently get dressed.

Joohyun’s dress is wrinkled and her makeup is a mess, and Seulgi isn’t much better. They stand in the doorway of the room, waiting for the other to say something.

They’re both cowards. That’s why nothing ever happened between them.

  
Joohyun says her goodbye with an awkward, formal bow, and Seulgi just laughs. It causes Joohyun to laugh too.

_“Call me,”_ She says as she begins to walk away, her heels clicking against the concrete––the only sound in the empty, motel parking lot, _“If you’re ever around.”_

_Around_. It’s so vague and meaningless, and Seulgi can tell the invitation is empty. She nods, though, her gaze firm and expressionless. Joohyun climbs into her fancy sports car, she’s the CEO of some business, of course, and speeds off on the dark, empty road, back to her real life. Seulgi doesn’t miss the wink she sends her though, before the engine’s roar fills the empty night, and Joohyun runs away again.

It’s impossible to sleep after that. The room is too warm and the bed smells like Joohyun’s expensive perfume. The ceiling is now engrained in her mind, never to leave or be forgotten, and Seulgi’s head is spinning. Her skin is still ablaze, and if she closes her eyes, she can still feel Joohyun’s soft touches.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea––sleeping with the girl she’s been in love with since she was thirteen. Maybe Joohyun permanently ruined sex for Seulgi, because she’s sure nothing will be as good as what just happened.

She wonders how drunk she is, and if she’ll even remember any of it. It’s like the stuff out of a shitty romance novel, minus the part where they actually fall in love.

She wonders how fast Joohyun is speeding down the empty highway––if there is still alcohol left in her system but the distraction from having sex with the girl who made her realize she was gay is the real reason why her foot stays firm on the accelerator.

Seulgi eventually falls into a soft, dreamless sleep. And she wakes up in the morning with a pounding headache and detailed recollection of every moment of last night. So she stumbles her way into her car and drives off back to her real life, leaving all of high school behind, once and for all.


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never leave Seulrene alone for too long...hope you guys enjoy!!!

Seulgi didn’t know how she had come up with the naive notion that having sex with Joohyun would solve all of her problems––that it would bring her closure.

Because here she was, having sex with Seungwan, her _girlfriend_ whom Seulgi loved very much, but as she came undone, it took every fiber in her being not to scream Joohyun’s name. It was almost three months ago, yet she still couldn’t shake the beautiful woman from her head.

It was all she could think about: the curve of Joohyun’s jaw, how it was so kissable. Seulgi dreamt about running her tongue across the sharp bone, making the older dig her nails into Seulgi’s back with soft moans. _Her moans._ The way Joohyun always stifled them, as to not reveal the power her partner had over her. The way she’d bury her head into Seulgi’s neck, ragged breaths warming the soft skin. Seulgi’s heart fluttered as she remembered the soft whimpers that escaped Joohyun’s sealed lips on that night. _That night._ That night that both of them thought would be a good idea—would provide some closure—but really opened up a whole new realm of problems for Seulgi.

She wondered if Joohyun felt the same, or if she had already moved on with her life. (Probably the latter).

Seungwan’s grip on her thigh brought Seulgi back to reality. She wasn’t even close; she was far from it.

But the headache starting to grow in her head combined with her fatigue made Seulgi moan loudly and fake her orgasm just to get Seungwan to stop.

Seulgi fell asleep immediately, without returning the favor, into a restless, dreamless sleep.

***

“It’s just a weekend.” Seulgi said softly, assuring her girlfriend. She was taking a short trip to Seoul to scout out possible gallery locations for her company’s upcoming art show.

Seungwan gave a tight-lipped smile, running her hands across Seulgi’s shoulders. “Are you sure? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Seulgi just nodded, placing a reassuring kiss on Seungwan’s lips. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll be fine, babe.”

“Ok.” Seungwan pulled away, folding her arms. “Call me when you get there.”

***

The whole train ride, Seulgi’s mind was riddled with thoughts of Joohyun. She knew the girl resided in Seoul, and she remembered their parting words:

_Call me. If you’re ever around._

They had exchanged numbers, and it sat harmlessly in Seulgi’s phone. She even pulled up Joohyun’s contact, labeled inconspicuously as “art director”. She read the number—she had honestly memorized it.

Her finger hovered over the call button; she was about to press it (and make a fool of herself), but then over the intercom it was announced that they had arrived in Seoul.

Saved by the bell.

It didn’t take Seulgi long to unpack in her hotel room, and as per usual, when she had nothing to do, her mind always wandered back to Joohyun. She was like a puppy on a leash for the woman.

It was unhealthy. Joohyun was a parasite on Seulgi’s mind, but the younger enjoyed it. She couldn’t get enough of Joohyun, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t get herself off to thoughts of the older girl when she showered that day. (And many days before).

Seulgi ordered a cheap bottle of wine from room service and attempted to drown her anxieties. She ignored the texts from Seungwan, instead opting to stare at Joohyun’s number. She read the numbers out loud as she took heavy swings of the wine.

She was starting to get a buzz, and as her judgement faded, so did her conscience.

Alcohol had always allowed her to do the things she was too scared to do, so she counted down from three, and pressed the call button.

The phone rang once, then twice, and Seulgi almost hung up before a gentle voice answered.

“Bae Industries, my name is Jiwoo, how may I help you?”

Seulgi almost laughed, because of course Joohyun would give her the company phone number.

“Uhh, hi. Is Joohyun there?” Seulgi finally answered, unsure of how to approach this situation. The buzz was getting stronger, and she hoped she didn’t sound as drunk as she felt.

“Ms. Bae?” The receptionist clarified. “She’s in a meeting now, but may I take a message?”

“Sure.” Seulgi replied. “Please tell her that I’m in the city, and was wondering if she’d like to meet up.”

After a few seconds which Seulgi presumed was Jiwoo writing the message, the receptionist asked, “And may I get a name?”

“Kang.”

***

It was around two in the morning when Seulgi’s phon started ringing. It was an unknown caller ID, but the desperate side of her forced her to pick up.

“Hello?” Her voice was low and sleep-ridden.

“Did I wake you?”

Seulgi vaguely registered that it was Joohyun. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Mhmm.”

“Do you want to come over?” Joohyun’s voice was almost a whisper, like she knew that this was a decision they’d both regret.

Seulgi has a girlfriend. She loves her girlfriend, and has been dating her for almost two months now.

“Yeah.”

***

Joohyun texted Seulgi the address, using her _real_ phone number, and it didn’t take long for Seulgi to get dressed and hail a cab.

The whole ride over she felt the guilt begin to seep in, just imagining Seungwan back at their apartment, worried sick about Seulgi’s dismissiveness, but then she saw the building that Joohyun resided in, and her jaw dropped.

It was a skyscraper, right in the heart of the city. The doorman greeted Seulgi kindly and directed her to the elevator. Of course Joohyun was on the top floor in the penthouse suite.

Her heart was still racing the whole way up, but then the door opened and there she was. Joohyun filled all of Seulgi’s senses, from her casual outfit to the smell of her perfume, Seulgi became consumed in Joohyun once again.

“You live in a place like this and still made me pay for the cab?” Seulgi teased, the words coming out naturally. Her nerves seemed to disappear in the woman’s presence; Joohyun had had that supernatural affect on her since they were teens. They had done _this_ before, and now they were about to do it again.

“Shut up.” Joohyun answered before surging forward and capturing Seulgi’s lips between her own.

The kiss was anything but tender. Both kissed with greed and hunger, and it wasn’t long before hands started to wander.

“Miss me?” Joohyun asked between fervent kisses.

Seulgi’s only response was to move her lips to Joohyun’s jaw, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the bone. Joohyun whimpered, and Seulgi’s mind began to crumble.

The sound from Joohyun’s lips would echo in her head for months, she was sure.

“Where’s the bed?” Seulgi growled into Joohyun’s neck, picking up the older woman who quickly wrapped her legs around Seulgi’s waste.

“Last door at the end of the hallway.” She answered breathily, fingers playing with the baby hairs at the bottom of Seulgi’s neck. Seulgi’s knees buckled at the tenderness of it—a stark contrast to seconds ago.

Joohyun’s room was modest, but Seulgi didn’t have much time to admire it, as Joohyun was pulling her down onto the bed.

Seulgi was straddling Joohyun, lying comfortably between the woman’s spread thighs, but the surplus of layers began to grow annoying, and she almost ripped Joohyun’s shirt off.

“Easy, babe.” Joohyun chuckled, hand still gripping the back of Seulgi’s neck, holding her close.

Seulgi continued to kiss along Joohyun’s neck, moving her attention to the woman’s sharp collarbone. She nipped softly at the pale skin and began to rid Joohyun of her pants.

The woman was wearing matching black, lace undergarments, and Seulgi groaned at the sight.

“You’re beautiful.” She murmured, easily sliding her tongue into Joohyun’s mouth. Her hands wandered feverishly across the woman’s exposed skin.“So fucking beautiful.”

Joohyun just chuckled softly, pressing firmly on Seulgi’s shoulders to push her down, urging her to _get on with it_.

Seulgi trailed her lips all the way down Joohyun’s abdomen, marveling in the soft skin that seemed to glow in the low lighting.

She muttered more praise, failing to notice the slight blush that began to tint Joohyun’s cheeks.

Once she reached Joohyun’s waist, Seulginipped playfully at her hip bone, her hands dipping in between the girl’s thighs.

“Is this ok?” Seulgi asked, looking up at the woman. Only then did she notice how worked up Joohyun was. She was biting her lip hard and the blush still darkened her cheeks. Her hair was disheveled (yet still flawless) and a thin layer of sweat was forming on her forehead. She subconsciously bucked her hips up into Seulgi’s touch.

Joohyun nodded wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak in this state.

Seulgi’s heartbeat began to quicken as she slipped off the woman’s lace undergarments, biting her lip in approval at the slick wetness that was beginning to pool.

She experimentally dipped her fingers into Joohyun’s folds, and the older woman again bucked her hips up violently.

Seulgi glanced up. She knew Joohyun had never succumbed to begging, but a part of Seulgi yearned to hear it. The sense of power Joohyun carried seemed to dissipate in Seulgi’s presence. She wasn’t the CEO of Bae Industries around Seulgi; she was the quiet girl in high school, completely mesmerized by the younger’s beauty.

Seulgi made Joohyun feel wanted— _beautiful_.

The only physical sign Seulgi received of Joohyun’s desire was ragged pants and slow gyrations of her hips.

It wasn’t enough now, so with her mind no longer in control and heart taking the wheel, Seulgi pulled away, causing Joohyun to whimper loudly.

“Say it.” Seulgi growled low, returning her lips to Joohyun’s neck, biting on the sensitive skin. Their bare bodies were pressing hard against each other, skin almost melting into one figure.

Joohyun didn’t seem to understand, but she grabbed Seulgi’s hand and tried to lead it to where she needed it most.

Seulgi intertwined her fingers with Joohyun’s trying not to notice the cool metal ring she felt.

“Tell me how much you need me.” Seulgi repeated her demand, teasing around Joohyun’s core with her free hand.

“Beg.” Seulgi finally commanded, scraping her teeth against the girl’s neck, sending fireworks throughout Joohyun’s body.

Joohyun was so desperate for the younger’s touch; she had spent too many days rerunning their shared night throughout her head and was tired of waiting. The plea tumbled easily from her parted lips.

_“Please, Seulgi. Fuck me.”_

Seulgi grinned in victory, slamming two fingers into Joohyun’s center.

Joohyun’s back arched up and she became impossibly closer to Seulgi as a silent moan escaped her parted lips.

Seulgi unlaced her fingers with Joohyun and moved it to her breast, massaging gently before thumbing over the nipple. Joohyun gripped the silk sheets and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent a scream from escaping her lips.

Seulgi made her feel so good that it was scary. Seulgi was everywhere, Joohyun had failed to get the younger woman out of her mind since their...reunion, and now, she was finally getting the release she had been unable to reach on her own.

“You’re so good, baby.” Joohyun hummed her approval, grinding her hips into Seulgi’s touch.

Seulgi felt her cheeks grow hot, and she began to quicken her pace as she felt Joohyun’s walls spasm around her fingers.

She moved her mouth to Joohyun’s unattended breast, tugging gently on the nipple with her teeth.

“I’m close.” Joohyun whimpered. “I’m so close.”

It didn’t take much more for Joohyun to unravel. Seulgi just whispered her own praise in the older‘s ear before biting softly and curling her fingers up.

It may have only been the second time, but Seulgi still wasn’t used to witnessing Joohyun come undone in her most primal state. (She knew she would never get used to it).

Joohyun came _loud._ She screamed Seulgi’s name along with a string of expletives, nails digging deep into Seulgi’s back.

For a quiet, reserved woman, Joohyun is an anomaly in bed.

Seulgi collapsed next to the woman on the bed after placing a final, deep kiss on her lips.

There was no small talk: no “What are you doing in Seoul, Seulgi” or “how’s the art business going” or “Joohyun, how come there’s a wedding ring on your finger” or even “I just cheated on my girlfriend with you”.

Just their typical silence.

Seulgi’s on cloud nine, and any thoughts of reality would ruin her high spirits immediately.

Instead, she opted to admire the ceiling, void of any cracks or strange stains (like the motel they previously shared). Seulgi turned her head and saw a million-dollar view of downtown Seoul, but when she turned the other way, she saw a priceless view of the most beautiful woman in the world.

Joohyun also turned to look at her, and their silent communication was palpable.

“We’re not really married.” Joohyun held up her hand, allowing both women to admire the lavish ring. “It’s just for press.”

Seulgi nodded. She didn’t really care. She thought about mentioning Seungwan, but then realized she had no excuse like Joohyun.

“I should go.” Seulgi said, sitting up in the bed.

“Stay.” Joohyun said, sitting up as well and reaching forward to grab Seulgi’s wrist. She gently guided the girl’s hand to her mouth and tenderly kissed Seulgi’s fingers.

“I missed you.” The older woman finally admitted with a gentle tone, averting her eyes as she was unable to look at Seulgi after the confession.

Seulgi didn’t know how to respond to that, but then Joohyun continued to pull her down until their lips were touching again. It was softer this time, and more hesitant. Seulgi’s lips melted naturally into Joohyun’s, and she couldn’t deny how perfectly they fit together.

Seulgi breathed out shakily, but before she could move away, Joohyun wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s waist and pulled her back into the bed before straddling her.

“My turn.” Joohyun sat up, pushing all of her hair to one side of her head, exposing the red hickeys already forming on her neck.

“Don’t...” Seulgi let out another shaky breath. “Don’t leave any marks.”

Joohyun nodded breathlessly, not caring enough for an explanation. She still gently sunk her teeth into Seulgi’s neck, reveling in the soft moan the younger woman let out.

Joohyun still hadn’t gotten over how beautiful Seulgi was. She became aware of the woman’s beauty when they were just kids, and it had only become more prominent and refined since then. Seulgi’s shy yet honest demeanor attracted Joohyun, and she couldn’t get enough of the woman. She attempted to memorize everything about this experience, because she doubted it would happen again.

(Although, that is what she said after their previous night together).

“Joohyun.” Seulgi called out quietly, urging Joohyun to give her the release she desperately needed.

“I know, baby.” The older responded. The way Seulgi came undone during their high school reunion was forever burned into Joohyun’s mind, and she was itching to see it again, but a part of her didn’t want to see Seulgi go so soon. So she drew out this moment as long as she could, spending every second cherishing the younger woman.

Seulgi whimpered again as Joohyun’s hand snuck below her underwear, cupping Seulgi’s warm center.

_She was dripping_.

Joohyun’s mind began to race as it filled with several explicit thoughts, yet Seulgi’s moan and upward thrust of her hips brought Joohyun back. She began to place light kisses on the woman’s neck before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Her tongue easily slid into the younger’s mouth, and Joohyun tasted cherry, with a hint of alcohol. Two of Joohyun’s fingers easily slid into Seulgi’s warm center. She pressed her thumb hard on the woman’s clit, causing a loud groan to escape Seulgi’s lips.

Joohyun worked slower than Seulgi had, slowly building the woman up for a catastrophic release. The heat within Seulgi’s core began to build and build, and a long string of moans broke their kiss. Joohyun gently moved her lips to behind Seulgi’s ear, holding the woman close with a firm grip on the back of her neck. She whispered soft praises in the woman’s ear, biting gently on the lobe.

Joohyun surrounded Seulgi completely, fogging her mind to the point where she literally couldn’t think of anything else.

In this moment, there was no Seungwan, no art gallery, no stress or guilt or anything. It was just Joohyun. Joohyun and her red cheeks and sweat-slicked forehead. Joohyun and her vanilla perfume and soft, silky sheets. Joohyun and her luxurious Seoul penthouse with a view still not as beautiful as the woman within it. Joohyun and her meticulous and thorough way of building Seulgi up to her climax. Seulgi had never had sex this good, and she knew it would never compare.

Seulgi came quietly, compared to Joohyun’s previous screams. She spasmed in Joohyun’s arms, gripping tightly into the silk sheets. Her eyes were hammered shut, and she could only concentrate on the pleasure spreading throughout her whole body. Joohyun’s fingers continued to pump in and out slowly, sending aftershocks of pleasure throughout Seulgi’s body. Once Seulgi became too sensitive, Joohyun pulled her fingers out of the woman’s core and experimentally tasted her. Seulgi could only watch in bewilderment with wide, curious eyes.

Then Joohyun gripped her chin and pulled her in for a searing kiss––one they hadn’t got last time and desperately needed. One that affirmed to Joohyun that Seulgi was experiencing the same ecstasy as herself.

They stared silently at the same white ceiling, neither wanting to express anything that would scare off the other. Joohyun wanted Seulgi to stay. But Joohyun didn’t want Seulgi to think this was more than a hookup.

(Joohyun was starting to think that it was, though).

“I should really go now.”

As Seulgi got up, Joohyun could only admire the girl’s muscular, spotless back. An urge to run her tongue across those sharp, shoulder blades overcame Joohyun. She would be happy spending the entire night worshipping the woman’s body.

“You’re beautiful.” Joohyun whispered, her voice so low and genuine that Seulgi could only blush as she redressed herself. “When do you leave the city?”

“In two days.” Seulgi answered after a slight hesitation, already expecting Joohyun’s response.

Joohyun only smirked, sitting up on the bed and crawling over to where Seulgi was standing. Joohyun perched up on her knees, grabbing Seulgi’s shoulders and pulling her in for another kiss. She couldn’t keep her lips off her for too long.

“You really want to leave so soon?” Joohyun whispered alluringly, rubbing small circles on Seulgi’s back.

Seulgi bit her lip, looking deep into the chocolate eyes that she had lost sleep over for so many years. Seulgi’s girlfriend had left her thoughts long ago, and her conscience had already been charmed by the sway of Joohyun’s hips.

The answer came easy.

“Not really.”

“Then stay.”

Joohyun pulled Seulgi back down, bringing her closer and closer to drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :)


End file.
